Each Other
by stuffedcookie
Summary: Team RWBY have made it to Atlas and are staying at a hotel for the night. In the morning Winter would help them secure the relic. But Kate at night, Blake and Yang share something that's not only important, but special.


Something short and sweet.

Happy Valentine's day!

* * *

Blake and Yang standing outside on the balcony of the hotel their team was sleeping in for the night. They had finally made it to Atlas and in the morning Winter would pick them up and take them to a secure location to keep the relic safe.

Everything was going smoothly, except for one thing. As they made their way through Atlas, Blake had been given nothing but angry glares from any human living in Atlas. No one smile at her, no one acknowledged her existence when they walked by her, to them she was an animal. Even though the White Fang and their leader were no more no one cared. Blake was constantly on edge and she didn't think she would ever feel safe.

However, she had one person that did make her feel safe, Yang. Their whole way through Atlas to the hotel Yang had stayed by her side, not once had Yang let Blake out of her sights and anyone that seemed threatening she gave them an intimidating glare. Blake was thankful for this, Yang had done so much for her and she was still doing more. Yang and Blake always reminded herself, never to break her promise, and Yang knew she wouldn't.

But doubt still lingered in Blake.

"Thank you for everything Yang." said Blake as she stared at the star above. Yang was puzzled at first since she was zoning out but soon understood.

"Hey, were teammates. But more importantly, you're my friend."

Blake's heart started pumping.

"But this city, these people. They all . . ."

"There dumb." Yang grinned at Blake. Blake couldn't help but smile back but quickly it faded.

"I know that. But you've done so much for me. You forgave me for running. You got me to go to the dance." Tears started forming in Blakes eyes. "And you helped me kill . . . k-kill . . ."

Yang put her arm around Blake. It was true, they killed Adam. When they told everyone they all agreed they did what was right. And Qrow reassured them that it was in self-defense. Even though that was true, they killed him. They took a life and that thought stayed with Blake. And to make matters worse, she once considered him a friend. And to see him turn psychotic made her uneasy.

"He's gone. He can't hurt us anymore."

"I-I . . . I know but," Blakes tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she was now sobbing. "We took his life. We killed him."

Yang then went from putting her arm around Blake to giving her a hug. Blake's sobs were muffled by Yang's jacket and were now soaked with tears. Yang was still somewhat shocked that she killed, and while that thought still lingered, she was glad she did it. But she also knew that Blake knew Adam before he was insane. While that version of him was gone, even before his death, Blake knew him better. Yang brought Blake's head up, and she looked at her eyes. They were still leaking tears, but she didn't care.

"You did the right thing, you gave him the option to walk away. Believe me, the same thought is still with me too." Yang started to tear up now. She hated to see her friend sad, and she didn't want this burden to carry on with her. The least she could do was make it easier. "It's like you said." a soft smile formed on Yang's lips. "Were protecting each other." Now the tears were rolling down her face.

Blake looked at Yang, Blake suddenly felt something, it was something she felt that would pay off Yang for all she had done. It might've seemed stupid. But she soon remembered she felt this way about Yang for a while. In the split seconds, before she would pay Yang off, she thought back to when they were reunited everything that led to this moment. Every time Blake had a chance she would glance at Yang, or move closer to Yang. Blake told herself she was doing to make sure Yang was okay, or to protect her. But now she realized that wasn't it at all, she wanted her, now more than ever.

She moved forward and kissed Yang on the lips. Blake's senses came back and she ended it quickly and looked at Yang. "I'm sorry I . ." She was cut off when Yang moved forward and returned the kiss. Except for this time, it didn't end quickly. Blake soon relaxed started kissing her back, she then moved her arms around Yang's shoulders and Yang moved her arms around Blake's hips. They were now closer to each other, and the kissing seemed eternal to them. Soon it ended and they rested their foreheads against the other.

"I know you're scared to be here Blake." Yang looked directly into Blake's eyes. "But I and everyone else is here for you. And if anything does happen to you, I'll be there for you. No matter what." Tears formed in both their eyes again. Blakes now looked into Yang's eyes.

"Thank you."


End file.
